Ich wścibscy rodzice
by VerMa
Summary: Kontynuacja "Pierwszego śledztwa". Kiedy jedno z dzieciaków zostaje porwane, reszta przyjaciół rusza na ratunek. Nie obejdzie się jednak bez interwencji rodziców... Postacie należą do Hanna-Barbera i Warner Bros.
1. Porwanie w Coolsville

**Cześć wszystkim!**

**A jednak nie wytrzymałam nawet do rozpoczęcia sesji (nie mówiąc już o jej końcu) i napisałam pierwszy rozdział nowej historii... Cóż, to u mnie dość normalne. :D**

**Mam nadzieję, że przeczytaliście "Pierwsze śledztwo". Jeśli nie, to lepiej to zróbcie, bo ta opowieść jest kontynuacją tamtej, więc mogą pojawić się elementy (nieliczne, ale jednak...) niezrozumiałe bez lektury części pierwszej. :)**

**Miłego czytania życzy**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Pewnej wiosennej nocy, gdy mieszkańcy Coolsville już dawno spali, jakiś wysoki, chudy człowiek przemykał ciemnymi zaułkami. Był ubrany w czarny kombinezon, czarną kominiarkę i czarne buty, a na ramieniu niósł zawiązany płócienny worek, w którym znajdowało się coś niewielkiego i podłużnego. Nawet dziecko rozpoznałoby w nim typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

W końcu mężczyzna doszedł do czarnego samochodu, stojącego pod latarnią przy jednej z głównych ulic miasta. Następnie rozejrzał się wokoło, żeby mieć pewność, że nikt go nie śledzi i szybko wsiadł do pojazdu, umieściwszy swój pakunek na tylnym siedzeniu.

– Jak poszło? – zapytał siedzący za kierownicą przysadzisty, łysy człowiek.

– Bułka z masłem – odparł chudy przestępca. – Szef będzie zadowolony. Tych dwoje naiwniaków zostawiło otwarte okno w salonie. Zapewne myśleli, że nikt się nie dowie, że nowy system alarmowy będą mieli założony dopiero rano!

– Głupcy! – zarechotał łysy.

– No! Żałuję, że nie zobaczę ich min, kiedy się zorientują, że dzieciaka nie ma! Hahaha!

Wkrótce samochód, uwożący głęboko uśpione, nieświadome powagi sytuacji dziecko, zniknął w mrokach nocy.

* * *

**PS – Jak myślicie, kto został porwany? :)**

**VM**


	2. Na pomoc!

**Witajcie, moi drodzy!**

**Jako że wszystkie egzaminy zdałam bez większych trudności (trzy piątki i jedna czwórka z plusem), mogę wreszcie cieszyć się wakacjami i z czystym sumieniem opublikować nowy rozdział tej opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. :)**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Daphne ziewnęła, zamrugała i przeciągnęła się... a przynajmniej taki miała zamiar. Światło było kiepskie, ale po kilku minutach wytężania wzroku dziewczynka odkryła, że tym, co tak skutecznie krępowało jej ruchy, był gruby sznur. Chwilę później zdała też sobie sprawę, że w ustach ma jakiś zwinięty w kulkę materiał, uniemożliwiający jej wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

"W porządku, ustalmy fakty" – pomyślała. – "Jestem w obcym, dość ciemnym miejscu, związana, zakneblowana i ubrana tylko w piżamę. To może oznaczać tylko jedno: ktoś mnie porwał. Ale kto? I właściwie dlaczego? O ile wiem, mama i tata nie mają wrogów... Chyba że... chyba że to któryś ze zdemaskowanych przez nas przestępców zwiał z pudła i chce się zemścić... O, mamciu... coś mi mówi, że szykują się kłopoty jeszcze większe, niż wtedy, gdy Ryży i Jeff zmajstrowali tego mechanicznego pająka..."

x

Poranki w Coolsville miały to do siebie, że ruch na ulicach był niewielki lub żaden. Ten właśnie fakt wykorzystywał ciemnowłosy, wąsaty mężczyzna, siedzący za kierownicą niezbyt nowego (złośliwi powiedzieliby może: zabytkowego), ale za to dobrze utrzymanego, białego samochodu. Pojazd poruszał się dość szybko, lecz w granicach rozsądku. Owszem, kierowca chciał jak najprędzej wywiązać się z obietnicy, złożonej wczoraj przyjacielowi (i móc wrócić do domu przed obiadem), jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że nadmierny pośpiech grozi wypadkiem, co w najlepszym razie oznaczałoby wizytę w szpitalu – i surową reprymendę od żony.

Kilka minut później zza zakrętu wyłoniła się olbrzymia willa. Pan Dinkley – on to bowiem był tym rannym ptaszkiem – z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że brama wjazdowa była szeroko otwarta; po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież George i Liza spodziewali się jego przybycia. Wobec tego wjechał na posesję i ruszył długą, niemożliwie krętą dróżką (skutek zatrudnienia imprezowicza zamiast porządnego planisty), by w końcu zatrzymać się prawie idealnie na wprost drzwi wejściowych, tuż za radiowozem. Zaraz – radiowóz? To z pewnością nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– Halo! Jest tu kto? – zawołał mężczyzna, wchodząc do długiego holu, wyłożonego biało-fioletowym dywanem.

Drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się i stanął w nich...

– Sam? – zdziwił się pan Dinkley.

– Greg? – pan Rogers zrobił wielkie oczy. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

– Przyjechałem założyć nowy alarm; podobno stary się zepsuł. Ale co TY tu robisz?

– Pracuję; prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie zniknięcia Daphne...

– Raczej porwania – wymamrotała pani Blake, wtulając twarz w pierś swojego męża. – Nie zniknęły żadne jej ubrania, oprócz piżamy, w której poszła spać.

– To dużo zmienia – zauważył Samuel. – Dlaczego od razu o tym nie wspomniałaś?

– Bo nie pytałeś.

– Ehm... no tak... Czy macie jakichś wrogów?

– Chyba nie – odrzekł z wahaniem pan Blake.

– Chyba?

– Przed laty jeden z naszych pracowników usiłował zdefraudować sporą sumę pieniędzy, więc go zwolniliśmy...

– Rozumiem. To oznacza, że motywem może być zemsta.

– Chyba że jest to sprawka kogoś innego – wtrącił się Gregory. – Wtedy mogłoby chodzić o okup.

– Racja – przyznał pan Rogers. – Tak czy inaczej, zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, żeby znaleźć małą jak najszybciej. Gdzie jest jej pokój?

– Zaprowadzę cię – zaoferowała Elizabeth i oboje wyszli.

– George... wiem, że jesteś przejęty zaginięciem Daphne, ale może, zamiast stać tu bezczynnie, pokazałbyś mi, gdzie jest panel sterujący od waszego starego alarmu? – odezwał się po chwili Gregory.

– Och... wybacz. Tędy.

x

Dwie godziny później do rezydencji wpadł pan Jones i już od progu zaczął robić zdjęcia aparatem z wielkim, teleskopowym obiektywem.

– Do jasnej anielki, Skip, odbiło ci? – zdenerwował się pan Blake. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Wybacz, George, ale mój szef kazał mi przynieść fotki z miejsca przestępstwa. Myślałeś, że media się nie dowiedzą o porwaniu Daphne?

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co myślałem. Wiem za to, że marnujesz sobie film. Pokój Daphne jest gdzie indziej.

– Zaprowadzisz mnie tam?

– Nie mogę, choćbym nawet chciał. Sam powiedział, że nie wolno tam wchodzić NIKOMU do czasu, aż on i jego kumple nie przeszukają całego pokoju i nie znajdą wszystkich możliwych poszlak. I proszę, przekaż swojemu szefowi, że na razie Liza i ja wolelibyśmy nie nagłaśniać tej sprawy, żeby porywacze nie zrobili Daphne krzywdy.

x

Mimo, że dorośli bardzo starali się utrzymać porwanie Daphne w tajemnicy, jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o wszystkim już następnego dnia – za sprawą Kudłatego, który jak zwykle przybiegł ze Scoobym minutę przed pierwszym dzwonkiem.

– Słuchajcie – wydyszał – Scooby i ja, kurczę, wiemy, dlaczego Daphne nie było wczoraj, kurczę, w szkole.

– No, to mówcie – zachęcił Fred. – Co się z nią dzieje? Jest chora?

– Nie. Została, kurczę, porwana – odparł Kudłaty.

– Dła okupu! – dodał Scooby.

– Skąd to wiecie? – spytał Fred.

– Kurczę, słyszałem, jak tata mówił o tym mamie... – powiedział Kudłaty. Zauważywszy sceptyczne spojrzenie Freda, zaczerwienił się lekko. – No, dobra, podsłuchiwałem, kurczę, pod drzwiami – przyznał. – Podobno porywacze zażądali całej fortuny państwa Blake'ów i powiedzieli, że jeśli nie dostaną tych pieniędzy, to, kurczę, zrobią Daphne krzywdę.

– Rety, musimy ją uratować – odezwała się Velma.

– Masz rację – zgodził się Fred. – Spotkajmy się dziś po szkole w naszej bazie.

x

– Dokąd idziesz, Velmo? – spytała Madelyn, widząc, że jej starsza siostra idzie prosto, zamiast skręcić w lewo, w stronę domu.

– Umówiłam się z przyjaciółmi – odrzekła krótko Velma.

Madelyn chwyciła ją za rękę i spojrzała jej w oczy.

– A Kudłaty i Scooby też tam będą? – spytała z przejęciem. – Będą? Powiedz, że będą!

– Oczywiście, że będą. Mamy się spotkać przy ich domu.

– Super! – ucieszyła się Madelyn. – Mogę iść z tobą? Weźmiesz mnie? Proszę, proszę, proszę! Kudłaty i Scooby są tacy fajni!

– Ale my będziemy bardzo zajęci. Będziesz się nudzić...

– Nie będę się nudzić! Będę się bawić z Maggie! Ona też jest fajna! Pozwól mi iść, proszę!

– Och... no, dobrze... – zgodziła się niechętnie Velma.

– Dzięki! – pisnęła Madelyn, obejmując ją mocno, po czym ponownie chwyciła ją za rękę i w podskokach ruszyła w kierunku domu Rogersów, trajkocząc przy tym radośnie: – Kudłaty i Scooby są tacy zabawni! A Maggie jest taka miła! Bardzo, bardzo ich lubię! Tak się cieszę, że mnie do nich zabierasz, siostrzyczko! Jesteś kochana, wiesz? Strasznie, strasznie, strasznie kochana! Prawie taka kochana, jak mama i tata, ale, oczywiście, oni są najlepsi i najkochańsi na całym świecie i... – w tym momencie jej starsza siostra zatkała jej buzię ręką. – Mmmm-mm-mmm...! – wymamrotała oburzona Madelyn, odciągając dłoń Velmy od swojej twarzy. – Co?

– Po pierwsze, nie ma takiego słowa jak „najkochańsi". Po drugie, nie gadaj tyle, bo albo kiedyś wpakujesz się przez to w kłopoty, albo ja zaraz zwariuję – powiedziała surowo Velma.

– A mogę ci zadać jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie? – przymilała się jej siostrzyczka.

– Niech będzie – westchnęła Velma. – Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Lubisz mnie?

Zanim Velma zdążyła odpowiedzieć, coś dużego, ciężkiego i futrzastego przewróciło ją na chodnik.

– Cześć, Vełmo – powiedział Scooby i kilkakrotnie polizał ją po twarzy swoim mokrym językiem. – Cześć, Maddie – dodał po chwili.

– Cześć, Scooby – obie dziewczynki przytuliły się do psa.

Postawiwszy siostrę na nogi, Madelyn wbiegła na podwórko Rogersów.

– Cześć, Fred! Cześć, Kudłaty! Cześć, Maggie! – zawołała wesoło.

Fred podszedł do Velmy i odciągnął ją na bok.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że przyprowadzisz Madelyn? – spytał cicho.

– Bo nie wiedziałam, że to zrobię – wyjaśniła szeptem Velma. – Nie dała mi spokoju, dopóki nie zgodziłam się jej zabrać.

– Cześć, Maddie! – Maggie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Kudłaty, co będziecie robić? – spytała, patrząc na brata z najniewinniejszą na świecie miną.

– Zadanie domowe – odrzekł Kudłaty, zresztą niezgodnie z prawdą. – Jest bardzo trudne, więc poprosiliśmy Velmę o pomoc.

– Eee... nudziarstwo... – Maggie machnęła ręką. – Chodź, Maddie, pobawimy się lalkami.

Kiedy obie młodsze dziewczynki zniknęły w domu, Fred powiedział:

– A teraz wszyscy do bazy. Musimy obmyślić plan.

x

– Wiesz co – odezwała się Madelyn, gdy razem z Maggie weszła do domu – może to dziwne, ale nie wierzę w to, że oni tylko odrabiają tam zadanie domowe.

– Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie. Wczoraj, przed pójściem spać, słyszałam, jak Kudłaty mówił Scooby'emu, że Daphne została porwana dla okupu.

– Wiesz, oni chyba tak naprawdę układają plan, jak znaleźć i uwolnić Daphne.

– Też tak myślę, ale musimy się upewnić.

– W jaki sposób?

– Czekaj, niech pomyślę... Umiesz się wspinać po drzewach?

– Tak. Tata mnie nauczył... ale w tajemnicy przed mamą, bo mama mówi, że wystarczy jej w rodzinie jedna chłopczyca, to znaczy Velma...

– Dobra, rozumiem. Chodź, podsłuchamy, co mówią.

– A czy to nie jest nielegalne?

– Nie wiem, ale potraktuj to jako zabawę w detektywów.

x

– No, to wszystko ustalone – stwierdził zadowolony Fred. – Spotykamy się o północy przed moim domem.

– Słyszałaś to? – szepnęła Maggie. – Miałyśmy rację.

– Aha. Ciekawe, dlaczego trzymali to przed nami w tajemnicy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale to im nie może ujść na sucho.

– Chyba wiem, co zrobimy – Madelyn uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Posłuchaj...

x

Tej nocy, kiedy pani Rogers już dawno spała, a jej mąż był w pracy, opracowując ze swoją ekipą plan działania, Maggie zjawiła się w pokoju Kudłatego i oznajmiła, że zamierza mu towarzyszyć w czasie śledztwa.

– Kurczę, nic z tego, wybij to sobie z głowy – powiedział stanowczo Kudłaty. – Jesteś, kurczę, za mała.

– Nieprawda – zaprotestowała dziewczynka. – Kiedy ty i twoi przyjaciele zaczęliście rozwiązywać zagadki, ty miałeś tyle lat, co ja teraz, a Velma była w wieku Madelyn.

– Zapomniałaś, że po naszej pierwszej sprawie spędziła ponad miesiąc w szpitalu, bo Ryży Śledziuch o mało jej, kurczę, nie zabił?

– Nie, ale...

– Więc, kurczę, zostań w domu. Nie chcę, żeby tobie przytrafiło się, kurczę, to samo albo coś, kurczę, gorszego.

– Posłuchaj, chcę iść z tobą i Scoobym i pomóc wam znaleźć Daphne. A jak jeszcze raz powiesz "nie", to zacznę krzyczeć i mama was przyłapie, i nigdzie nie pójdziecie.

– O, rany – mruknął Kudłaty – zdaje się, że nie mam, kurczę, wyboru... No, dobra, możesz z nami iść, ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz mnie, kurczę, słuchać.

x

Velma wystawiła głowę ze swojego pokoju, rozejrzała się, bezszelestnie wymknęła się na korytarz i zaczęła skradać się w kierunku schodów, starając się przy tym nie hałasować. Wtem gdzieś za nią rozległo się skrzypnięcie deski w podłodze. Dziewczynka, czując, że jej serce wali jak oszalałe, obejrzała się do tyłu.

– Maddie! – szepnęła z mieszaniną ulgi, że to nie tata, gniewu, że siostrzyczka ją śledziła, i zdumienia, że mała była w ubraniu, a nie w piżamie. – Co ty robisz?

– Idę z tobą – oznajmiła wesoło Madelyn. – Obiecałaś, że pewnego razu pokażesz mi, jak rozwiązujecie zagadki, pamiętasz?

– Zdaje się, że ja też czasem za dużo gadam... – wymamrotała ponuro Velma. – Nigdzie nie idziesz – dodała surowo. – Jesteś jeszcze za mała. Wracaj do łóżka. Szukanie poszlak jest niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza w nocy.

– Więc czemu TY chcesz to robić?

– Bo Daphne jest moją przyjaciółką i na pewno zrobiłaby dla mnie to samo.

– A co mam powiedzieć mamie i tacie, jak rano zauważą, że cię nie ma?

– Nie zauważą – powiedziała stanowczo Velma. – Do rana wrócę.

– No, to czemu nie chcesz mnie zabrać ze sobą, skoro rodzice nawet się nie zorientują, że wyszłyśmy? – spytała Madelyn cieniutkim, zbolałym głosikiem i pociągnęła noskiem.

W tym momencie jej starsza siostra zorientowała się, że przegrała.

– Niech ci będzie – mruknęła niechętnie – możesz ze mną iść...

– Dzięki! – pisnęła Maddie, przytulając się do Velmy, która skorzystała z okazji, żeby zatkać jej buzię.

– Nie hałasuj tak – skarciła ją szeptem. – Nie możemy obudzić taty. A teraz chodź, tylko cichutko – dodała, biorąc siostrzyczkę za rękę i prowadząc ją schodami na dół. – I pamiętaj, że masz cały czas trzymać się blisko mnie. Żadnych wyjątków.

x

Na widok Velmy i Kudłatego, prowadzących swoje siostry, Fred złapał się za głowę.

– Dlaczego je zabraliście? – spytał gniewnym szeptem.

– Nie miałam wyboru – broniła się Velma. – Musiałam wziąć Maddie, żeby się nie rozpłakała i nie obudziła taty.

– A Maggie zagroziła, że jeśli jej, kurczę, nie zabiorę, powie mamie, że Scooby'ego i mnie nie ma, kurczę, w domu – dodał ponuro Kudłaty.

Maggie i Madelyn mrugnęły do siebie porozumiewawczo.

– W porządku, mogą z nami iść – westchnął z rezygnacją Fred – tylko ich pilnujcie.

– O to się nie martw – powiedzieli jednocześnie Kudłaty i Velma, nieco mocniej ściskając dłonie siostrzyczek.

– To dokąd idziemy? – spytała pogodnie mała Madelyn.

– Według mapki, którą zwędzili Kudłaty i Scooby, Daphne powinna być w opuszczonym dworku Matthewsów – odrzekł Fred.

– To kawał drogi stąd – zauważyła Maggie. – Jak się tam dostaniemy?

Fred wskazał na trzy rowery, stojące nieopodal; jeden z nich miał z tyłu niewielką przyczepkę.

– Ale... nas jest sześcioro – zaniepokoiła się Madelyn. – Jak się zmieścimy na trzech rowerach?

– Scooby pojedzie w przyczepce, ty z Velmą, a Maggie z Fredem – wyjaśnił Kudłaty.

– Możemy już ruszać? – zniecierpliwił się Fred. – Nie możemy tu stać do rana.

– To prawda – dodała Velma. – Daphne potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

x

Około pół godziny później cała paczka (minus Daphne, rzecz jasna) znalazła się przed dużym, ciemnym, starym domem.

– Za mną, ferajna – powiedział Fred. – W porządku, rozdzielamy się – dodał szeptem, gdy tylko weszli do środka. – Kudłaty, Scooby i Maggie pójdą w prawo, a Velma, Madelyn i ja w lewo. Są pytania?

– Po co się rozdzielamy? – odezwała się Maddie.

– Żeby szybciej znaleźć Daphne.

– A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, kto ją znalazł?

– O tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał zakłopotany Fred.

– Dlaczego mnie to, kurczę, nie dziwi? – mruknął Kudłaty.

– Mam pomysł – Maggie wyjęła z kieszeni dwa gwizdki, z których jeden wręczyła Fredowi. – Dwa gwizdnięcia będą oznaczać "Daphne", a trzy "na pomoc", zgoda?

– Zgoda. A teraz bierzmy się do roboty.

x

– Co teraz robimy? – spytała Madelyn.

– Skradamy się – wyjaśnił szeptem Fred.

– A po co?

– Po to, żeby ci bandyci, którzy porwali Daphne, nie wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy.

– A co by było, gdyby się dowiedzieli?

– Na pewno nic dobrego.

– Bądź cicho, Maddie – Velma surowo spojrzała na siostrzyczkę.

– Oj, daj spokój, ja tylko chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Ale za bardzo przy tym hałasujesz. Zobaczysz, że będziemy mieli kłopoty przez to twoje ciągłe paplanie.

– Wiesz, to dziwne – zauważyła Madelyn, zresztą nie bez cienia złośliwości w głosie. – Spędzasz mnóstwo czasu z tatą, ale jesteś tak samo beznadziejnie poważna, jak mama...

– Przestań wreszcie gadać, bo cię zaknebluję – zagroziła Velma.

– Nie zrobisz tego – powiedziała lekceważąco jej siostra. – Nie masz czym.

Velma tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i zwróciła się do Freda:

– Pożyczysz mi apaszkę?

– Może później – odrzekł Fred, skręcając w lewo. – Na razie musimy... – w tym momencie ujrzał wysokiego, chudego bandytę z wielką szramą na lewym policzku. – ... WIAĆ! – wrzasnął i rzucił się do ucieczki tym samym korytarzem, którym przyszli.

– Szybciej, Maddie! – krzyknęła Velma, biegnąc za Fredem i ciągnąc siostrzyczkę ze sobą.

– Ej, puść mnie! Nie mam trzech lat! – oburzona Madelyn wyszarpnęła rękę z uchwytu Velmy, po czym potknęła się, straciła równowagę i upadła na podłogę.

– Jesteś cała? – spytała jej siostra, nachylając się nad nią.

– Tak, ale zgubiłam okulary.

– Zaraz je znajdę; przecież nie mogły upaść daleko... a nie mówiłam? Masz.

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy. A teraz wstawaj, musimy uciekać.

Zaledwie Velma wymówiła te słowa, do dziewczynek podbiegli dwaj mężczyźni – jeden wysoki i chudy, drugi niski i gruby.

– Co teraz? – spytała wystraszona Madelyn.

– Wiejemy! – Velma prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy opryszkami, ciągnąc siostrę ze sobą. – MADDIE! – zawołała przerażona, gdy jakaś wielka siła rozdzieliła ich dłonie.

– VELMO! – zawyła Madelyn, na próżno usiłując wyrwać się z rąk niskiego bandyty; jego wspólnik tymczasem chwycił i unieruchomił starszą z dziewczynek.

– Ukryj ją gdzieś – polecił krótko chudy. – Zobaczymy się później.

Jego kompan skinął głową i mężczyźni rozeszli się w różne strony, nie zważając na rozpaczliwe wrzaski obu sióstr, które skutecznie zagłuszyły potrójny sygnał gwizdka.

x

– Jesteś, kurczę, pewien, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Łak – Scooby kiwnął łbem. – Już niedałeko.

– To świetnie! – Kudłaty zatarł ręce z radości. – Mam przeczucie, że czeka nas niezła wyżerka!

– Co takiego?! – zawołała zszokowana Maggie. – Mieliśmy szukać Daphne, a nie jedzenia!

– Spoko, młoda; Fred i dziewczyny sobie, kurczę, poradzą – powiedział Kudłaty i machnął ręką.

Maggie nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– To nie fair – stwierdziła naburmuszona. – Oni się narażają, a my...

– My też się, kurczę, narażamy – przerwał jej Kudłaty. – Narażamy się od chwili, w której, kurczę, weszliśmy do tego ciarkogennego, starego domu.

Wtem rozległy się krzyki i trzy dźwięki gwizdka.

– "Fred i dziewczyny sobie poradzą", co? – Maggie spojrzała na brata z dezaprobatą.

– No dobra, może nie miałem, kurczę, racji, ale to jeszcze, kurczę, nie powód, żeby zrezygnować z małej przekąski na uspokojenie...

– Małej przekąski? Już ja cię znam... Norville. Dość tego obijania się, teraz ja jestem szefem. Scooby, prowadź nas do Daphne.

Szczeniak zrobił łapą coś w rodzaju salutu i zaczął węszyć; złapawszy trop, skręcił w prawo i ruszył ku schodom, prowadzącym na wyższe piętra. Niestety, niebawem na drodze całej trójki stanęło dwóch opryszków.

– W NOGI! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i zwiał.

Scooby i Maggie, która tym razem nie zamierzała się kłócić, zrobili to samo. Po chwili jednak jeden z przestępców dogonił i złapał dziewczynkę.

– Puść mnie! – krzyknęła ona, kopiąc go po nogach.

Bandyta nie odpuszczał, mimo że Scooby ugryzł go w łydkę, a Kudłaty kilkakrotnie uderzył go pięścią w bok; wkrótce bowiem nadbiegło jeszcze dwóch zbirów, z których jeden przytrzymał szczeniaka, a drugi chwycił chłopca. Następnie mężczyźni bez słowa rozeszli się.

x

Opryszek zaniósł Scooby'ego na strych, wrzucił go do jakiejś graciarni i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Wylądowawszy na zakurzonej, starej kanapie, szczeniak kichnął potężnie.

– Na zdrowie, Scooby – powiedział znajomy głos. – A... a... apsik!

– Na zdłowie, Fłeddy – odrzekł pies, zatykając sobie nos ogonem, żeby nie kichnąć ponownie.

x

– Mama i tata mnie chyba zabiją! Po co ja w ogóle zabrałam ze sobą Maddie? – krzyknęła zrozpaczona Velma i z całej siły kopnęła leżące na posadzce wiadro.

– Przecież sama mówiłaś, że musiałaś to zrobić, żeby się nie rozpłakała – zauważyła Maggie.

– Nie o to mi chodzi! Niepotrzebnie zabrałam ją do was po lekcjach! Nie wiem, jakim cudem się o wszystkim dowiedziała, ale na pewno stało się to właśnie tam!

Maggie zrobiła zakłopotaną minę i wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

– Wiesz... to chyba przeze mnie, bo to ja wymyśliłam, żeby podsłuchać waszą rozmowę – powiedziała cicho.

x

Nie dość, że komórka pod schodami była bardzo mała, to jeszcze Kudłaty był w niej zamknięty razem z przerażoną Madelyn, tulącą się do jego boku i płaczącą w jego koszulkę. Szczerze mówiąc, dużo by dał, żeby jakoś ją uspokoić, bo jej łkanie zaczynało mu już działać na nerwy. Zaraz – co zrobiłaby Velma? Hmmm... w normalnych warunkach niewątpliwie najpierw kazałaby siostrzyczce się uciszyć, a potem zaczęłaby ją pocieszać; ale w takiej sytuacji pewnie sama nie wiedziałaby, co mówić... więc może po prostu przytuliłaby małą? Chłopiec ostrożnie objął dziewczynkę ramieniem i przycisnął ją do siebie; i rzeczywiście, jej płacz wkrótce ucichł.

– Nie bój się – powiedział, gdy podniosła na niego wzrok – mój tata i jego koledzy na pewno nas znajdą.

* * *

**PS – Jak zwykle czekam na informacje zwrotne! :)**

**VM**


	3. Rodzice wkraczają do akcji

**Cześć, kochani!**

**Tęskniliście? ^_^ Moja muza niedawno wróciła z długiego urlopu, więc dopiero teraz mogę opublikować trzeci rozdział tej opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Tak, jak po każdym nocnym dyżurze, pani Dinkley weszła do domu na palcach i zamknęła za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak potrafiła – chciała bowiem trochę się przespać, ZANIM jej córki wstaną i zaczną robić poranny zgiełk – po czym zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na kołku, mimochodem zauważając, że kurtki dziewczynek zniknęły. Nim jednak zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, poczuła przejmujące zimno. Okazało się, że przyczyną tego było otwarte na oścież kuchenne okno. Kobietę przeszedł kolejny dreszcz, tym razem nie z chłodu, lecz z trwogi; przecież zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej z powodu otwartego okna uprowadzono małą Daphne Blake. Jeśli teraz to samo przytrafiło się Velmie i Maddie...

Nie tracąc ani chwili, Alice pobiegła na górę. W pokoju Velmy znalazła tylko złożoną w kostkę piżamę, leżącą na krzywo pościelonym, zimnym łóżku; w pokoju Madelyn to samo, z tym, że piżama bardziej przypominała kulkę. Ani śladu dziewczynek. Usiłując zachować spokój, pani Dinkley przeszukała cały dom – łącznie ze strychem, zwykle zamkniętym na klucz – lecz nigdzie nie znalazła swoich córeczek. Pobiegła zatem do swojej małżeńskiej sypialni i z całych sił potrząsnęła ramieniem męża.

– Greg, obudź się! – zawołała. – Słyszysz mnie? Greg!

– Skarbie, zlituj się... jest sobota... – jęknął Gregory. – Co się dzieje?

– Dziewczynki zniknęły.

Usłyszawszy to, mężczyzna natychmiast oprzytomniał.

– Co? – krzyknął, patrząc na żonę szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczyma.

Kobieta pospiesznie opowiedziała mu o swoich odkryciach.

– Z tego wszystkiego wynika, że najprawdopodobniej możemy wykluczyć porwanie – zauważył pan Dinkley, przytulając swoją roztrzęsioną żonę. – Ja ich poszukam, a ty w tym czasie trochę się prześpij...

– To się nie uda, mój drogi. Nie będę w stanie zasnąć, nie wiedząc, gdzie są dziewczynki.

– W takim razie zadzwoń do Jonesów i do Rogersów. Mam pewną teorię.

x

Ostry dźwięk telefonu wyrwał panią Rogers ze snu. Kobieta spojrzała na stojący w pobliżu budzik i jęknęła na wpół z rozpaczą, a na wpół z irytacją. Było piętnaście po szóstej. Mając jednak do wyboru między odebraniem telefonu a ryzykiem obudzenia dzieci, wybrała pierwszą możliwość; niedługo później podniosła słuchawkę i przycisnęła ją do ucha.

– Halo? – mruknęła sennie. – Ala? Wiesz, która godzina...? W łóżkach, a niby gdzie mogą być...? Oczywiście, że jestem pewna; wieczorem osobiście położyłam ich spać... Dobrze, dobrze, skoro tak się upierasz, to sprawdzę i do ciebie oddzwonię... Cześć – to powiedziawszy, Jessica rozłączyła się. – To chyba mi się śni – wymamrotała, idąc do pokoju syna. – Niby dlaczego Ala miałaby dzwonić skoro świt i pytać, czy wiem, gdzie są moje dzieci? To przecież zupełnie nie w jej stylu... W dodatku Kudłaty... – w tym momencie otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała zieloną piżamę chłopca, leżącą wśród rozrzuconej pościeli – ... zniknął! – dokończyła z przerażeniem w głosie.

Jak przedtem pani Dinkley, tak teraz pani Rogers sprawdziła wszystkie możliwe kryjówki swoich dzieci, łącznie ze spiżarnią i budą Scooby'ego (zresztą pustą); nie zajrzała tylko do domku na drzewie – miała lęk wysokości. Kudłatego, Maggie i Scooby'ego nigdzie nie było. Kobieta wróciła zatem do domu i wykręciła numer państwa Dinkleyów.

– Halo, Ala? – rzuciła zdenerwowana. – Ty chyba jesteś jasnowidzem... Szukałam ich wszędzie i nie znalazłam... Tak, piżamy są na łóżkach, a kurtki zniknęły; skąd wiedziałaś...? Co? Velma i Madelyn też przepadły? Co to, Trójkąt Bermudzki? Najpierw Daphne, teraz twoje dziewczynki, moje dzieciaki i Scooby... zaraz, a co z Freddym Jonesem...? Też zniknął...? Słuchaj, mam pomysł: spotkajmy się wszyscy u nas w domu; ja dam znać Samowi, a ty powiadom Peggy i Skipa, zgoda...? Dobrze, w takim razie zbiórka za pół godziny.

x

W rezydencji Blake'ów zadzwonił telefon. George i Elizabeth niepewnie spojrzeli najpierw na siebie nawzajem, a potem na dwóch policjantów, siedzących przy aparaturze nasłuchowej.

– Proszę odebrać – powiedział jeden z funkcjonariuszy, drobny i czarnowłosy.

Pan Blake podniósł słuchawkę i przyłożył ją do ucha.

– Halo? – powiedział drżącym głosem.

– Spokojnie, George, to ja – dał się słyszeć głos pana Rogersa. – Naszym technikom udało się namierzyć porywaczy. Zamelinowali się w dworku Matthewsów. Weź Lizę i jedźcie tam razem z Jimmym i Bobem.

– Że co? – wtrącił się drobny policjant. – Nigdy nie zabieramy cywilów na takie misje!

– Pomyśl logicznie, Bob – westchnął pan Rogers. – Mała na pewno będzie przerażona, więc najlepiej będzie od razu oddać ją rodzicom.

– W porządku, skoro chcesz ryzykować, to sam tu po nich przyjedź – odrzekł naburmuszony Bob.

– Nie mogę. Żona wezwała mnie do domu; mówiła, że to pilne. Spotkamy się na miejscu za godzinę. Cześć – to powiedziawszy, pan Rogers rozłączył się.

x

– Przede wszystkim ustalmy fakty – powiedział pan Rogers, krążąc po salonie z rękami założonymi w tył. – Po pierwsze: dwa dni po porwaniu Daphne znika pięcioro następnych dzieci i szczeniak.

– Po drugie: piżamy zostają w domach, a kurtki znikają – dodał pan Dinkley.

– To znaczy, że wyszli z własnej woli – stwierdził pan Jones.

– Ponadto cała szóstka przyjaźni się z Daphne – odezwała się pani Dinkley – a TO znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej w nocy wymknęli się z domu, żeby ją odnaleźć i uwolnić.

– Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie – zauważyła pani Jones. – Skąd mogliby się dowiedzieć o porwaniu, skoro prasa milczała na ten temat?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– O, do licha... – mruknął w końcu pan Rogers. – Jessie, pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o postępach w śledztwie?

– Tak, a co? Myślisz, że...?

– Tak. Nasze dzieci mogły to podsłuchać.

– Słuchajcie, a może my niepotrzebnie tak się zamartwiamy? – powiedział nagle pan Jones. – Może dzieciaki chciały nam zrobić kawał i teraz siedzą w swoim domku na drzewie?

– Dość mało prawdopodobne, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – pani Rogers lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – I od razu zaznaczam, że JA tam nie wejdę. Mam lęk wysokości.

– Ja pójdę – zaoferował pan Dinkley.

Domek na drzewie był pusty. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą było to, że pan Dinkley przebywał tam już od ponad pięciu minut.

– Co ty tam robisz tak długo? – krzyknęła wreszcie jego żona.

– Znalazłem coś ciekawego! – mężczyzna wychylił się przez okienko, trzymając w rękach jakiś pakunek. – Odsuńcie się wszyscy! – dodał i spuścił paczkę na ziemię.

Okazało się, że tym ciekawym czymś była tekturowa teczka, na której ktoś wykaligrafował napis: _"Akta spraw Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo_".

– Agencja Detektywistyczna? – dorośli popatrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.

– Jest jeszcze to – dodał pan Dinkley, zwinnie schodząc z drzewa i wymachując jakąś kartką.

– To wygląda jak mapa – zauważył pan Jones.

– Bo to JEST mapa – wyjaśnił pan Rogers – a dokładniej: kopia naszej mapy operacyjnej. To oznacza, że Norville – dodał gniewnie, przeciągając "r" – musiał maczać w tym palce.

– No, skoro nasze dzieci połączyły siły, żeby odnaleźć Daphne, to może my zrobimy to samo i poszukamy ich razem? – zaproponowała pani Jones.

– Zgoda – odrzekli kolejno wszyscy pozostali.

Jedynym wyjątkiem był pan Rogers, który z dość głupią miną drapał się w kark.

– Oficjalnie nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać – powiedział. – Ja dlatego, że dotyczy to między innymi moich dzieci, a wy... cóż...

– Jesteśmy cywilami – dokończył pan Jones. – To miałeś na myśli?

– Tak. Porucznik Swift i tak nie był zachwycony, kiedy zaproponowałem, żeby Blake'owie czekali na małą w radiowozie; wolę nie myśleć, jak zareagowałby na pięcioro kolejnych cywilów...

– Nie musi wiedzieć – jego żona uśmiechnęła się słodko i zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Proszę cię, zgódź się, kochanie; przecież chodzi o nasze dzieci.

x

Piętnaście minut później, przed dworkiem Matthewsów:

– Cześć, Bob – przywitał się pan Rogers. – Jak wygląda sytuacja?

– Cześć, Sam. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest zbyt wesoło. Trafiliśmy na drzwi z jakimś strasznie dziwacznym zamkiem, a technicy nie mają pojęcia, jak go otworzyć.

– A próbowaliście wysadzić drzwi?

– Nie da rady. Groziłoby to zawaleniem się całej tej rudery. Potrzebny nam jakiś inny plan.

– Chyba już wiem – Samuel pstryknął palcami. – Mam znajomego inżyniera; może jemu uda się rozpracować ten zamek.

– Niech zgadnę: to cywil?

– Tak.

– Szef będzie wściekły.

– Wiem... ale masz lepszy pomysł?

– Nie – przyznał Bob. – To gdzie ten facet?

x

– Czyli zostało nas czworo, w tym trzy kobiety. Cudownie – mruknął ponuro Skip, gdy Samuel i Gregory zniknęli za rogiem budynku.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że kobiety są gorsze? – spytała wojowniczo Peggy, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

– W życiu, żabciu! – odparł jej mąż, nieco wystraszony jej miną. – Nie chciałbym tylko, żeby tobie albo Jessie czy Ali stało się coś złego...

– Na litość, Skip! Nie jesteśmy dziećmi! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Jessica.

– Tylko spokojnie – powiedziała Alice. – Jesteśmy dorośli, więc ZACHOWUJMY się jak dorośli i nie kłóćmy się o byle głupstwo, bo to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba.

– Popieram – dał się słyszeć męski głos. Po chwili zza węgła wyłonili się rudowłosi państwo Blake'owie.

– A co wy tu robicie? – zdziwiła się Jessica. – Mieliście czekać na Daphne w radiowozie.

– Taki był plan – przyznała Elizabeth – ale Greg powiedział nam, że wasze dzieci wpakowały się w kłopoty, próbując uratować Daphne...

– Więc postanowiliśmy wam pomóc – dokończył George.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość budynku i względy bezpieczeństwa, proponuję rozdzielić się na dwie grupy po trzy osoby – odezwała się Alice. – Liza, George i ja sprawdzimy drugie piętro i strych, a wy troje zaczniecie od pierwszego piętra i będziecie schodzić w dół, zgoda?

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, rozległo się szczekanie. Dorośli spojrzeli w górę i w okienku pod samym dachem ujrzeli dziecko o krótkich, jasnych włosach oraz brązowego psa.

– To Fred i Scooby! – zawołała Peggy.

– Wybacz, Alice, zmiana planu. MY pójdziemy na górę, a wy na dół – powiedział Skip, po czym chwycił Peggy za rękę, a Jessikę za nadgarstek i pociągnął je ze sobą.

x

– O, nie, nic z tego, nie zmusicie mnie, żebym weszła na górę – Jessica założyła ręce i wysunęła naprzód dolną wargę. – Założę się, o co chcecie, że te stare schody są spróchniałe i zawalą się pod naszym ciężarem...

– Będziemy wchodzili pojedynczo – zdecydował Skip.

– Wszystko mi jedno. Ja tam nie wejdę.

– Podobno nie jesteś dzieckiem, więc nie marudź i chodź.

– Powiedziałam: NIE!

– Daruj sobie, kotku – odezwała się Peggy. – Uparła się i już; nie ma siły, żebyś ją przekonał.

– Ale jeśli coś jej się stanie, to Sam mnie zabije...

– Nie przesadzaj; to nie zajmie nam wiele czasu. No, chodź.

W ciszy, która zapadła po odejściu Peggy i Skipa, Jessica usłyszała jakieś dudnienie. Jej serce na krótką chwilę zamarło, choć zwykle niełatwo było ją nastraszyć.

– Kto tu jest? – spytała niepewnie.

– Pomocy! – pisnął cienki, dziecięcy głos. – Jesteśmy tu zamknięci!

– Gdzie? – kobieta bezradnie rozejrzała się dokoła. W pobliżu znajdowało się kilkoro drzwi. Skąd miała wiedzieć, które były właściwe?

– Tutaj – odezwał się drugi głos, należący niewątpliwie do nieco starszego dziecka; po chwili znów rozległo się dudnienie.

– To wy stukacie? – upewniła się pani Rogers.

– Tak – potwierdziło młodsze dziecko.

Wkrótce Jessice udało się ustalić, że stukanie dochodziło z komórki pod schodami, prowadzącymi na strych. Drzwiczki były założone metalową sztabą i – jakby tego było za mało – zamknięte na klucz.

– Zasłońcie twarze! – pani Rogers wzięła pręt do rąk i kilkoma silnymi uderzeniami rozbiła drzwi. – Norville! – zawołała, ujrzawszy charakterystyczną, rozczochraną, jasnobrązową czuprynę.

– Mama! – chłopiec rzucił się jej na szyję.

– Chwała Bogu, jesteś cały – Jessica mocno przytuliła syna. – Będziesz musiał wiele wyjaśnić tacie i mnie... Gdzie jest Maggie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ci bandyci nas rozdzielili.

– Więc kto był z tobą zamknięty?

– Ja, proszę pani – powiedział cienki głos. Kobieta spojrzała w dół i spostrzegła małą Madelyn. – Jest mi zimno i jestem głodna – poskarżyła się dziewczynka. – Chcę do domu, do mamy.

W pobliżu rozległy się kroki.

– To na pewno te zbiry! – krzyknął przerażony Kudłaty, chowając się za plecami matki.

– Żadne zbiry, mój chłopcze – powiedział pan Jones, schodząc z ostatniego stopnia i opierając się o słupek, kończący balustradę. – To tylko rodzinka Jonesów plus Scooby.

– Scooby! – Kudłaty podbiegł do zwierzaka i mocno go przytulił; w zamian otrzymał mokrego, psiego całusa.

x

Tymczasem pani Dinkley i państwo Blake'owie przeszukiwali wszystkie zakamarki wielkiej biblioteki, znajdującej się na pierwszym piętrze.

– Chodźmy już stąd – poprosiła Elizabeth. – Niedobrze mi się robi, jak widzę tyle kurzu.

– Pajęczyny są gorsze – mruknęła Alice. – I tak mieliśmy szczęście, że jeszcze nie natknęliśmy się na żadnego pająka...

– Spokojnie, drogie panie – powiedział George. – To już ostatnia alejka... zresztą pusta. W porządku, wychodzimy.

Kilka minut później, ku ich zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że drzwi w żaden sposób nie dają się otworzyć.

– To pułapka! Jesteśmy uwięzieni w wielkiej, zakurzonej, opuszczonej bibliotece wielkiego, starego, walącego się, opuszczonego domu! Zginiemy! – rozpaczała Elizabeth, tuląc się do swojego męża.

– Nie histeryzuj – poleciła krótko Alice. – Może jest stąd drugie wyjście; musimy go tylko poszukać.

– Gdzie?! Tu nie ma nic, oprócz mnóstwa regałów i kilku książek!

– Otóż to. Wiem, że to _cliché_, ale może jedna z nich otworzy nam tajne przejście.

x

– Gotowe – oznajmił pan Dinkley, gdy w zamku coś kliknęło, a drzwi lekko się uchyliły.

– Świetna robota – pan Rogers poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Wchodzimy, panowie – porucznik Swift otworzył drzwi jednym silnym pchnięciem.

Policjanci wpadli do środka, wrzeszcząc coś w rodzaju: "poddać się" i "ręce do góry", lecz – niestety! – okazało się, że przestępcy zdążyli zwiać, zostawiając tylko małą Daphne, zakneblowaną i przywiązaną do krzesła.

– Kur... ka wodna! – porucznikowi ledwie udało się powstrzymać od ciśnięcia przekleństwa, nieodpowiedniego dla dziecięcych uszu. – Rogers, zajmij się cywilami! Reszta, rozdzielić się i przeszukać cały budynek oraz tereny przyległe! Migiem!

Parę sekund później pomieszczenie było już puste, nie licząc panów Rogersa i Dinkleya, którzy szybko oswobodzili dziewczynkę.

– Zabierz ją do radiowozu – powiedział pan Rogers. – Ja pójdę poszukać Blake'ów.

x

Pan Jones cichutko stąpał korytarzem, prowadząc swoją grupę ku wyjściu. Nagle, tuż za zakrętem, stanął twarzą w twarz z pięcioma opryszkami. Co prawda nie widział, żeby którykolwiek z nich miał jakąkolwiek broń, lecz mimo wszystko poczuł lęk.

– No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy? – odezwał się jeden ze zbirów. – Zdaje się, że niektórzy dorośli są jeszcze bardziej wścibscy niż te dzieciaki.

– Wynocha, wy hultaje – powiedziała twardo pani Rogers, robiąc kilka kroków naprzód i stając ramię w ramię z panem Jonesem. – Dobrze wam radzę, wynoście się, bo inaczej gorzko pożałujecie, żeście nas zaczepili.

Bandyci wymienili spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– W porządku, sami tego chcieliście – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i jak tygrysica wskoczyła pomiędzy nich.

To, co się następnie stało, odebrało mowę dzieciakom, Scooby'emu, państwu Jonesom... oraz bandytom. Pani Rogers, szczupła i na pozór wątła, kilkoma celnymi ciosami powaliła na ziemię wszystkich opryszków; nie zajęło jej to więcej, niż pół minuty, a w dodatku nawet odrobinę się nie zadyszała.

– Mówiłam, że pożałujecie, wy głupki – dodała, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – A wy czemu macie takie głupie miny? – spytała, zauważywszy pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia reszty swojej grupy. – Myśleliście, że żona policjanta nie znałaby paru sztuczek z zakresu samoobrony? No, dość już tego stania. Pomóżcie mi ich związać, żeby już nic nie zmalowali, a potem chodźmy stąd. Mam dość tego miejsca.

x

– Proszę pana... – nieśmiały głos Daphne przerwał ciszę, od kilku minut panującą w radiowozie.

– Tak? – wyrwany z zamyślenia pan Dinkley lekko potrząsnął głową.

– Dlaczego pan Rogers jeszcze nie wrócił z moimi rodzicami?

– Być może ciągle ich szuka.

– Ale jak to? Przecież wystarczyłoby tylko zadzwonić, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy są w domu, czy w biurze.

– Teoretycznie tak, ale twoi rodzice nie są ani w domu ani w pracy, tylko gdzieś w tym starym dworku.

– Dlaczego?

– Pomagają mojej żonie, państwu Jonesom i pani Rogers znaleźć nasze dzieci... to znaczy twoich przyjaciół.

– Więc oni też zostali porwani? – przeraziła się Daphne.

– Nie sądzę. Najprawdopodobniej chcieli samodzielnie uwolnić cię z rąk porywaczy i przy okazji wpakowali się w kłopoty.

– To na pewno był pomysł Freda – mruknęła dziewczynka. – Już ja mu pokażę...

– Wątpię w to – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Łączą was sekrety, które on mógłby zdradzić w akcie zemsty.

– Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

– To dlaczego tak nagle się zaczerwieniłaś?

– No, bo... – Daphne umilkła, szukając dobrego wykrętu.

– Bo w gruncie rzeczy wiesz, że mam rację. Odkryliśmy akta waszej agencji detektywistycznej.

– O, mamciu... – dziewczynka przygryzła wargę. – Więc to jeszcze nie koniec naszych kłopotów?

– Bynajmniej.

Daphne nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc znów zapadła cisza. Wkrótce jednak dały się słyszeć kroki kilku osób.

– Czy to ci bandyci? – wystraszona dziewczynka chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny.

Pan Dinkley wyjrzał przez okno.

– Nie – odrzekł krótko i wysiadł z samochodu.

Niedługo później w jego otwarte ramiona wbiegła Madelyn, krzycząc "TATA!". Daphne jednak nie ośmieliła się opuścić wnętrza pojazdu, dopóki nie ujrzała, że małej towarzyszyli nie przestępcy, lecz państwo Jonesowie, pani Rogers, Scooby i chłopcy.

– Daphne! – szczeknął radośnie pies, wskakując dziewczynce na ramiona i liżąc jej policzek.

Fred i Kudłaty szybko ściągnęli go na ziemię i mocno objęli swoją odzyskaną przyjaciółkę.

– Strasznie się o ciebie, kurczę, martwiliśmy – powiedział Kudłaty.

– I dlatego postanowiliście sami mnie uratować? Czyj to był w ogóle pomysł?

– Vełmy – odrzekł Scooby.

– Co?

– Ona pierwsza wspomniała o ratowaniu ciebie – wyjaśnił Fred – ale to ja ułożyłem plan – dodał z dumą.

– No, tak – mruknęła Daphne.

Tymczasem pan Dinkley miał inne zmartwienie.

– Gdzie jest Ala? Dlaczego pozwoliliście jej iść w pojedynkę? – pytał, gładząc długie, ciemne włosy Madelyn, która ciągle tuliła się do jego boku.

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest – przyznał pan Jones – ale na pewno nie jest sama. George i Liza zaoferowali, że nam pomogą, więc rozdzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy...

– Sęk w tym, że Sam poszedł po Blake'ów i niedługo przyprowadzi ich tutaj, do Daphne.

– Ala na pewno przyjdzie razem z nimi – powiedziała pani Jones.

– A jeśli się zgubi albo, nie daj Boże, już się zgubiła?

– Nie panikuj, człowieku – poleciła pani Rogers. – Jest dorosła, rozsądna i sprytna. Poradzi sobie.

– Wszystko jedno. Nie zamierzam tu stać bezczynnie, tym bardziej, że Velma też jeszcze jest tam w środku.

– Tak samo, jak Maggie – wtrąciła pani Rogers – ale czy ja panikuję? Nie. A dlaczego? Bo jestem pewna, że Sam albo ktoś z jego ekipy ją znajdzie.

– Mów, co chcesz. Ja już podjąłem decyzję. Pójdę tam i uratuję resztę moich dziewczyn.

– Idę z tobą – odezwał się pan Jones.

– A co ze mną? – spytała Madelyn, do tej pory tylko przysłuchująca się rozmowie dorosłych.

– Ty zostaniesz tutaj z panią Jones, panią Rogers i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie martw się; niedługo wrócę z mamą i z Velmą. Skip, idziemy.

* * *

**PS - Jak zwykle proszę o informacje zwrotne! :D**

**VM**


	4. I nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci

**Witajcie, Czytelnicy – zwłaszcza Wy, Filigranko i SanAngle! :)**

**To już przedostatnie spotkanie ze wścibskimi rodzicami przyszłej Tajemniczej Spółki. Namęczyłam się trochę przy pisaniu, ale myślę, że się opłaciło. :)**

**Wybacz, Filu, ale nie ma tu skomplikowanej pułapki _à la_ Fred; nie pasowała. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się ją wcisnąć do ostatniego rozdziału. Jeśli nie, napiszę dla Ciebie opowiadanie na temat: "Fred i jego pułapki". Zgoda? :)**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Mimo długich i starannych poszukiwań ani pani Dinkley, ani państwo Blake'owie nie zdołali znaleźć żadnego ruchomego regału.

– No, tak. To było do przewidzenia – mruknęła sfrustrowana Alice. – Tajne przejścia, otwierane książkami, działają jednak tylko w filmach.

– Na pewno w końcu uda nam się stąd wyjść – pocieszał ją George. – Co prawda jeszcze nie wiem, w jaki sposób, ale...

– A może tędy, skarbie? – odezwała się Elizabeth, wskazując na nieduże, drewniane drzwi.

– Jesteś wielka – powiedział jej mąż i pocałował ją w policzek.

– Szkoda tylko, że te drzwi też są zamknięte – westchnęła pani Dinkley, bezskutecznie próbując obrócić klamkę.

– Chyba wiem, jak temu zaradzić. Odsuńcie się, moje panie – pan Blake wyjął jedną półkę z pobliskiego regału i kilka razy uderzył nią jak taranem w drzwi, które w końcu ustąpiły. – _Voil__à_, droga wolna – dodał z dumą.

– Świetnie. To którędy idziemy? – pani Blake ostrożnie wyszła na korytarz i czujnie rozejrzała się w obie strony.

– W lewo – zdecydował jej mąż.

– Chwileczkę – pani Dinkley złapała go za rękaw. – Główne drzwi biblioteki są po naszej lewej stronie, a kiedy wcześniej szliśmy tym korytarzem, były po prawej. Jeśli pójdziemy w lewo, będziemy się cofać.

– Dobrze, w takim razie w prawo zwrot i naprzód marsz.

– George, mój drogi, opanuj się; nie jesteśmy w wojsku – zirytowana Elizabeth przewróciła oczyma. – Chodźmy już.

Kilka zakrętów później z Georgem zderzył się jakiś mężczyzna o kręconych blond włosach, na którego następnie wpadło dwóch biegnących za nim dryblasów.

– Garver! – zawołali równocześnie państwo Blake'owie, gdy blondyn uniósł głowę.

– To wy! – krzyknął tamten. – Teraz wreszcie wyrównamy rachunki sprzed lat! Chuck, Neil, brać ich!

– Uciekać! – pani Dinkley chwyciła Blake'ów za nadgarstki i mocno pociągnęła.

Dość szybko jednak stało się jasne, że przestępcy znali budynek o wiele lepiej niż oni – a w dodatku byli bardziej wypoczęci.

– Musimy się rozdzielić, bo inaczej nigdy ich nie zgubimy! – wydyszał George, obejrzawszy się za siebie. – Ja ich zatrzymam, a wy znajdźcie dzieciaki!

– Oszalałeś? – krzyknęła jego żona.

– Tylko się nie kłóćcie! – ostrzegła ich Alice. – Biegnijcie dalej razem i nie zawracajcie, nawet gdybym krzyczała wniebogłosy – dodała ciszej. – Będę tylko symulować. Do zobaczenia później.

Po tych słowach udała, że się potyka, i upadła na posadzkę. Ułamek sekundy później poczuła ostry ból w prawej kostce i zorientowała się, że jej gra na czas właśnie zamieniła się w grę o życie.

– Gratuluję genialnego pomysłu, pani Alice Caroline Dinkley – mruknęła ironicznie do siebie samej. – Trzeba było pozorować zasłabnięcie, a nie zwichnięcie kostki...

x

Tymczasem panowie Dinkley i Jones przeszukiwali parter, kryjąc się przed policjantami.

– Nie jest dobrze – szepnął Gregory. – Zaczynam się naprawdę bać o moje dziewczyny.

– Zaczynasz? – powtórzył zdziwiony Skip. – Przecież ty już na zewnątrz wpadłeś w panikę.

– Ja? Nonsens.

– Wcale nie nonsens. Najpierw osobiście powiedziałeś Lizie i George'owi o naszej akcji poszukiwawczej, a potem twierdziłeś, że pozwoliliśmy Ali pójść w pojedynkę. Jeśli taki brak logicznego rozumowania nie jest objawem paniki...

– Dobrze, przyznaję, strasznie się martwię o Alę. Zadowolony? Ale nie wmówisz mi, że ty nie martwiłbyś się o Peggy.

– A co wy tu robicie, chłopaki? – spytał znajomy głos. Głos Sama Rogersa. – Greg, myślałem, że pilnujesz Daphne.

– Nie martw się o nią; jest pod opieką Peggy i Jessie – wtrącił się pan Jones. – Ważniejsze jest to, żeby znaleźć Alę, zanim ten oto panikarz dostanie palpitacji.

– Ha-ha-ha – mruknął pan Dinkley, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

– Zaraz, chwileczkę – pan Rogers lekko potrząsnął dłońmi i zetknął końce palców. – Skip, puściłeś KOBIETĘ samą?

– Nie no, czy wyście się obaj uwzięli? – jęknął Skip. – Nie poszła sama, tylko z Blake'ami.

– To się nawet dobrze składa – zauważył Samuel. – Greg, posłuchaj mnie. Przyprowadzę ci Alę, lecz teraz ty i Skip musicie wyjść na zewnątrz. Gdyby mój szef was tu zobaczył, miałbym poważne kłopoty.

– Rozumiem, ale teraz TY posłuchaj mnie. Obiecałem Maddie, że wrócę z Alą i Velmą, więc tak zrobię; to kwestia honoru – odrzekł Gregory, prostując się jak żołnierz na warcie.

x

– Poszedł sobie; możemy wyjść – szepnęła pani Blake, wyjrzawszy z szafy, w której ukryła się z mężem na widok jakiegoś policjanta.

– Świetnie – mruknął nieuważnie mężczyzna.

– Coś cię gnębi? – jego żona cofnęła się i wzięła go za rękę.

– Szczerze mówiąc, Lizko, trochę martwię się o Alice. Nie powinniśmy byli zostawiać jej samej. Jeśli Garver i jego goryle ją dopadną...

– Nic jej nie będzie. Jest dorosła, a tu aż roi się od policji. Chodź już, misiu, nie możemy tu siedzieć cały dzień.

Kilka minut (i dwa alarmy) później mężczyzna i kobieta doszli do starannie ukrytych schodów, prowadzących w dół, najpewniej do piwnicy. W czasach świetności domu musiały być przeznaczone dla służby, bo były wąskie, toporne i chybotliwe – choć akurat tę ostatnią cechę mogły nabyć z wiekiem. Sama zaś piwnica była dość ciemna i raczej ponura. Włącznik światła, oczywiście, nie działał, bo nie było prądu. Wobec tego George i Elizabeth odruchowo wzięli się za ręce, żeby się nie zgubić – a może po prostu chcieli nawzajem dodać sobie otuchy.

Wtem gdzieś w pobliżu rozległo się kichnięcie.

– Kto tu jest? – krzyknął groźnie pan Blake.

Odpowiedział mu przerażony pisk.

– Nie wydzieraj się już, mój drogi. To nie żaden bandyta, tylko jakieś dzieci – ofuknęła go żona. – Nie bójcie się, nie zrobimy wam krzywdy – dodała łagodnie. – No, przestańcie się chować; zabierzemy was do rodziców.

Po tym zapewnieniu z ciemności wyłoniły się dwie dziecięce sylwetki, mniej więcej jednego wzrostu.

– A teraz chodu stąd, zanim zauważy nas porucznik Swift albo jego ludzie – powiedział pan Blake, biorąc jedno z maluchów na ręce.

Jego żona podniosła drugie dziecko; następnie opuścili piwnicę i ruszyli w kierunku drzwi frontowych.

– Pan Blake!

– I pani Blake! – zawołały dwa cienkie głosy.

Dopiero wówczas mężczyzna i kobieta przyjrzeli się dzieciom, które nieśli. Były to dwie dziewczynki. Jedna z nich miała długie blond pukle i jasnobrązowe oczy, druga zaś – krótkie ciemne włosy i ciemne oczy, osłonięte dużymi, okrągłymi okularami.

– Co państwo tu robią? – chciała wiedzieć Velma.

– Cicho – pan Blake zatkał jej usta ręką. Jego żona na wszelki wypadek zrobiła to samo z Maggie. – Później wam wszystko wytłumaczymy, zgoda?

– Mhm – wymamrotały dziewczynki.

– I nie będziecie o nic pytać, dopóki stąd nie wyjdziemy? – upewniła się pani Blake.

– Nnn!

– Świetnie – stwierdził pan Blake. – Chodź, Lizko.

Wkrótce wszyscy czworo znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Blake'owie odetchnęli z ulgą, postawili Velmę i Maggie na ziemi i przytulili Daphne, która przybiegła do nich, wyrwawszy się z uchwytu pani Jones. Tymczasem Maggie pobiegła prosto w ramiona swojej mamy, a Velma omal nie została zaduszona przez swoją młodszą siostrę.

– Maddie... puść mnie... – jęknęła. – Nie... mogę... oddychać...

Mała spełniła polecenie i rozejrzała się dokoła.

– Gdzie są mama i tata? – spytała po chwili.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekła Velma. – Nie widziałam ich.

– A to dziwne – zauważyła Madelyn. – Tata wziął pana Jonesa i obiecał, że przyprowadzi mamę i ciebie, a pani Rogers powiedziała, że mama poszła z rodzicami Daphne...

– Bo tak było – odezwał się wyraźnie zakłopotany pan Blake. – Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie wpadliśmy na trzech bandziorów...

– My też spotkaliśmy bandytów, ale mama Kudłatego ich stłukła, a potem ich bardzo mocno związaliśmy – przerwała mu mała.

– Ale ich było pięciu, a nie trzech – wtrącił Fred.

– Mniejsza o to – Velma machnęła dłonią, żeby ich uciszyć. – Co było później, proszę pana?

– Zaczęliśmy uciekać, ale musieliśmy się rozdzielić, żeby zgubić tych łotrów. Wasza mama powiedziała, żebyśmy biegli dalej, bo ona odwróci ich uwagę, i że spotkamy się później.

– I wy się na to zgodziliście? – spytała z niedowierzaniem pani Rogers.

– Nie mieliśmy żadnego wyboru – westchnęła pani Blake. – Zanim zdążyliśmy cokolwiek powiedzieć, ona już zaczęła działać.

– Więc... więc mama jest teraz sama z bandytami? – wyjąkała przestraszona Madelyn. Velma bez słowa ją przytuliła.

– Pójdę po nią – zdecydował pan Blake.

– Zabraniam ci – szepnęła surowo jego żona. – Jesteś jedynym mężem i ojcem, który nie poszedł szukać guza, i niech tak zostanie. Jeśli tamci nie wrócą...

– Będę uznany za tchórza, który opuścił przyjaciół – dokończył ze smutkiem mężczyzna.

– W tym momencie mnie to nie obchodzi. Istnieje poważne ryzyko, że dwie kobiety będą wdowami, troje dzieci straci ojców, a córki Dinkleyów zostaną sierotami. Jeśli rzeczywiście do tego dojdzie, ktoś będzie musiał ogarnąć tę sytuację, a ja na pewno sobie z tym nie poradzę.

x

Tymczasem pani Dinkley czołgała się korytarzem, przeklinając w myślach chwilę, w której wpadła na swój "genialny" pomysł, i wlokąc za sobą prawą nogę. Zwichnięta kostka sprawiała jej wielki ból przy każdym poruszeniu, lecz nie było innego wyjścia – musiała znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. W przeciwnym razie groziło jej wpadnięcie w ręce gangsterów, którzy na pewno nie mieli wobec niej pokojowych zamiarów.

Wkrótce dotarła do pokoju, który dawniej musiał służyć za sypialnię właścicieli. Do tej pory znajdowało się tam masywne, dwuosobowe łoże... a raczej jego kulawy, zżarty przez korniki szkielet. Kobieta wpełzła pod nędzne resztki niegdyś wspaniałego mebla, spostrzegła podłużne, czyste ślady, jakie zostawiła na pełnej kurzu podłodze, i z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że jest w pułapce.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy w korytarzu rozległ się głos Garvera:

– Jest w tym pokoju! Wyciągnijcie ją stamtąd, zanim znajdą nas gliny!

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do pomieszczenia wpadli dwaj goryle Garvera – Chuck i Neil. Kobieta wstrzymała oddech, lecz mężczyźni znaleźli ją niemal natychmiast za sprawą śladów na podłodze. Następnie chwycili ją za ręce i wywlekli na korytarz, gdzie czekał Garver.

– I co mamy teraz zrobić, szefie? – spytał jeden z osiłków.

– Wysadzić tę budę – odrzekł Garver.

– Serio? – ucieszył się jego drugi ochroniarz.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ty ośle. Ona będzie naszym nowym argumentem w negocjacjach z Blake'ami. Zwiążcie ją i zamknijcie z powrotem w sypialni.

Kiedy bandyci puścili jej ręce, pani Dinkley zaczęła uciekać na czworakach, dzielnie powstrzymując łzy, cisnące się jej do oczu z powodu bólu w zranionej nodze. Niestety, sekundę później została złapana... za kostki. W tym momencie już nie była w stanie się opanować i wrzasnęła z bólu tak głośno, że przestępcy musieli zatkać sobie uszy.

– Chrzanić negocjacje. Trzeba ją uciszyć – powiedział po chwili herszt, wyjmując z kieszeni pistolet i celując w głowę kobiety. – Za jej zwłoki też możemy zgarnąć kupę szmalu, nie?

"Nie jest dobrze" – pomyślała Alice, czując, że serce wali jej jak oszalałe, i odruchowo zamykając oczy.

– PO MOIM TRUPIE! – krzyknął nagle dobrze znany jej głos. Głos jej męża...

x

Podczas gdy pani Dinkley próbowała uciec bandytom, jej mąż oraz panowie Jones i Rogers natknęli się na kilku policjantów, prowadzących pięciu związanych zbirów.

– Sam, co tu robią ci cywile? – spytał niski, czarnowłosy Bob, wskazując na Skipa i Gregory'ego. – Chcesz, żeby stary dostał piany?

– Mniejsza o niego; tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo kobiety.

– Jeśli masz na myśli swoją żonę, to możesz się o nią nie martwić. Wierz lub nie, ale sama pokonała tych pięciu gagatków. No, chyba że ma siostrę bliźniaczkę...

– Potwierdzam, to ona; byłem przy tym – odezwał się pan Jones.

– Tak, wiem, sam ją tego nauczyłem. Ale tu nie chodzi o Jessie, tylko o JEGO żonę – powiedział cicho pan Rogers, dyskretnie wskazując na pana Dinkleya, niespokojnie chodzącego w górę i w dół po schodach. – Czy ci tutaj to już cała banda? – spytał, przyglądając się opryszkom.

– Nie; brakuje jeszcze herszta i jego dwóch osiłków.

– No, pięknie – mruknął Samuel, drapiąc się w kark.

– Skip! Sam! Chodźcie tu szybko! – krzyknął pan Dinkley, przechylając się przez balustradę na pierwszym piętrze.

– Bob, mam do ciebie wielką prośbę: skombinuj jakieś posiłki – powiedział pan Rogers, po czym pognał na górę za panem Jonesem. – Co się stało? – spytał, ujrzawszy bladą twarz roztrzęsionego przyjaciela.

– Spójrzcie na te ślady na podłodze – padła odpowiedź.

– Zdaje się, że coś było tędy wleczone – zauważył Skip.

– Albo ktoś – dodał cicho Gregory.

– Znajdziemy ją – obiecał Samuel. – Chodźcie, chłopaki.

Po około minucie szybkiego marszu usłyszeli straszliwy wrzask. Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, ale wszyscy przyspieszyli kroku. Wkrótce zobaczyli trzech mężczyzn, nachylonych nad przerażoną kobietą.

– To na pewno oni – szepnął pan Rogers. – Ci trzej, których brakowało.

– Myślisz, że są bardzo niebezpieczni? – spytał pan Jones.

Zanim Samuel zdążył odpowiedzieć, jeden z bandytów wyjął z kieszeni pistolet i wycelował w głowę kobiety.

– Chrzanić negocjacje. Trzeba ją uciszyć – powiedział. – Za jej zwłoki też możemy zgarnąć kupę szmalu, nie?

Pani Dinkley zamknęła oczy. Na twarzy jej męża furia zajęła miejsce przerażenia.

– PO MOIM TRUPIE! – wrzasnął, wbiegając między nią i zamierzającego ją zabić człowieka. Co prawda, Skip chciał go zatrzymać, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Sam unieruchomił go półnelsonem.

– Skarbie! – zawołała Alice na wpół radośnie, a na wpół z zaskoczeniem.

Gregory jednak wydawał się jej nie słyszeć.

– Chcesz ją zastrzelić? – krzyknął, patrząc bandycie prosto w oczy. – W takim razie najpierw musisz zabić mnie!

– Głupiec – powiedział tamten, uśmiechając się cynicznie, po czym pociągnął cyngiel.

Chwilę później huknął strzał, a Gregory runął na posadzkę. Na widok jasnoczerwonej cieczy, przesiąkającej jego koszulę, Alice wrzasnęła straszliwie; nie zważając na ból w zwichniętej kostce, podczołgała się do niego i zaczęła potrząsać jego ramieniem, zaklinając go na wszystkie świętości, żeby dał znak życia. Na próżno – mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu.

– Greggy, kochanie, spójrz na mnie... powiedz, że nie umarłeś... – błagała kobieta. Nie czuła już niczego: ani bólu w kostce, ani łez, spływających jej po policzkach, ani tego, że Skip położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Nie rób mi tego... nie zostawiaj mnie, słyszysz? GREGORY! – zawyła, po czym runęła na pierś męża i wybuchnęła płaczem.

* * *

**Ciąg dalszy w rozdziale piątym i ostatnim. Informacje zwrotne w postaci recenzji/komentarzy będą mile widziane.**

**VM**


End file.
